1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of racing and to a pit road configured to provide improved safety and access.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of racetrack configurations are utilized for a wide variety of racing events. Racetracks can include closed loop configurations such as circle tracks or ovals and closed loop road race courses. Racetracks can also include substantially straight, non-closed configurations, such as drag strips. Racetracks can be stand alone dedicated facilities not generally open to normal road traffic. However, racetracks can also be formed in part or wholly of roads normally open to traffic, however which may be temporarily closed to normal traffic for a racing event. Racetracks can be paved and can also be formed in part or wholly of improved or unimproved natural surfaces, such as dirt, sand, gravel, and/or turf.
Many disciplines of racing extend over a sufficient length of time that racing vehicles may require service during the race, for example for refueling and/or replacement of tires or other parts. Even sprint type races that do not normally require in-race servicing can include provisions for such in-race services. For example, if a race director calls a wet race, a racer can change to a different vehicle fitted with opposite wet vs. race slick tires based on changing weather conditions.
As time/distance is typically the determinant in determining race winners, it is desired that any in-race servicing be performed as rapidly as possible. Accordingly, pit roads are generally provided close to or adjacent a normal racing path of the vehicles. To obtain in-race servicing, a racer would typically exit the normal racing path or lane and enter a pit to obtain needed services.
The typical configuration for a pit road is to have the race vehicles enter the pit generally in a nose to tail arrangement, stop to obtain the desired services, and continue in a generally straight path to rejoin the racing circuit. As racing events tend to be highly competitive and subject to fairly strict rules and limits, it is frequently the case that numerous racers will briefly pull out of the race or “pit” to obtain needed services at the same time. This frequently results in a number of vehicles entering and leaving the pit concurrently. While safety regulations generally require that the racers slow from racing speeds upon entering a pit, the racers nevertheless tend to approach the pit road at relatively high rates of speed. The racers are also frequently required to accelerate to a relatively high rate of speed upon leaving a pit in order to rejoin the racing traffic.
Pit roads are generally populated with a number of personnel other than the racers. For example, pit crews are often present to assist the racers with needed services. A number of medical personnel, safety personnel, officials, media, and the like are also frequently present in a pit. The entrance and exit of race vehicles in close proximity to pedestrian traffic and other vehicle traffic, such as pace cars, ambulances, fire equipment, and the like present numerous possibilities for collision and injury. While numerous safety regulations and/or facilities improvements are frequently made to reduce the risk of such accidents, pit road collisions remain a significant concern. Thus, it will be appreciated that there exists an ongoing need for improvements in-race servicing to improve safety for both the racers and other personnel present at a race facility while maintaining an exciting and competitive race experience.